1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus that utilizes a reflective image display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projection apparatus utilizing a reflective image display element has a known problem in that light that is to totally transmit through a polarization splitting film of a polarization beam splitter is partially reflected on the polarization splitting film, and a small amount of reflected light and the transmitting light generate an interference pattern.
Accordingly, each of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-047967 and 2006-343692 arranges two image display elements unequally distant from the polarization splitting film so as to reduce the interference pattern. In addition, these references provide a projection lens with a longitudinal chromatic aberration corresponding to a shift amount of the image display element, and prevent blurs of an image (of at least one color) by shifting the positions of the two image display element in defocus directions.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-047967 and 2006-343692 can reduce the interference pattern, but the color blurs in at least one band and that color's resolution deteriorates since they provide the longitudinal chromatic aberration to the projection lens.